mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia All Stars II
| image = File:All_stars_2_beach_hotel.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Maniacs unleashed | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = September 21, 2012 | winningfaction = no factions in the game, winners were last 4 alive | roster = 1. Shadow7 2. Andrew 3. EDM 4. Plasmid 5. Inawordyes 6. Akriti 7. Aura 8. Brainiac100 9. Marquessa 10. Hidden G 11. GMaster479 12. Hirkala 13. FatTony 14. Kitsune 15. Vineetrika | first = FatTony | last = 1.Plasmid 2. Hidden Z 3.Vineetrika 4. GMaster479 | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on her own idea, using the concept of Mafia All Stars (designed by Maurice), which used the famous roles from various other mafias. It began on September 21, 2012 and ended on D4 (September 29) with victory for Plasmid, Hidden Z, Vineetrika, GMaster479. Game Mechanics Rules Time for Mafia All Stars II, Maniacs Unleashed Here are the game basics. Free for all, no teams. Each night player may choose a rid kill, a self save, or a blowback (if target uses self save, target dies, otherwise no effect). Each day there are sequence votes for spies and messages, and lynches with role reveal. Wincon: survive to the end. Game ends when fewer than 5 players are alive. Survivors win. If nobody survives, and if there were 5 players alive at last count and they all kill each other at the same time, then those players win. Otherwise nobody wins. Except the hostess. muwahaha. sequences, during the day people may start and vote for or against sequences. seqeunces pass at the end of the day if they have more "for" than "against" votes and have at least 1/4 living players voting yes. player may only start 1 sequence of each type per day. Sequences remain open all day for votes unless half +1 living players have voted yes for it, in which case it passes automatically. sequence types are Spy - Spies a player and learns their role. Player names who is to be spied when sequence starts. Courier - Can send and return one message to one player-who is named when the sequence starts. In addition to sequences, each day will have the standard lynches. Ties result in 1 dying, random.org's choice of which one. Re night post, all actions post, but targets only given for the self saves (role without player name if not needed, player name without role if needed) and successful kills / blowbacks (kills/blowbacks give player name they killed). Kills are blocking, so it will be clear that any non acting roles were among those killed that night. The only action loops I can see are rid kills acting on each other. if there is a loop of rid kills, then they all die. I can't see any way that a save or blowback could be involved in a loop, since saves are only self saves and blowbacks only affect self saves. One rule addition. Vote or die rule: If at the end of any day, fewer than 1/2 the living players have cast votes, then all nonvoters are lynched with roles revealed. If at least half the living players have cast votes, that rule will not come into play. Any vote will count, for lynch or for any sequence, or vote against any sequence. All that matters is that a player's name appear within at least one sequence list of voters or voting in the lynch. Regarding the sending of encrypted messages on the game thread, obvious encryption that is either illegible or gibberish must be within a spoiler to avoid cluttering the game thread. 1st offense, a warning. 2nd offence, not allowed to post to game thread for 24 hours (and mod kill if this is violated) 3rd+ offense, same as 2nd with extra 24 hours silence per extra offense after 2nd. So be kind, use spoilers. Or else. Nights end at 7pm BT with np going up within an hour of that time. Days end at 8pm BT with dp going up as soon as I can, maybe 15 to 30 minutes. No scum, not for any reason. Role Description * Backstab (Smiley Mafia) * Darth Maul (Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings) * John Milton (Al Pacino Mafia) * Kira (several mafias) * HOH (Chemistry Mafia) * Kurt Cobain (Rock & Roll Mafia -with special guest appearances from Sharielle the crazy fan) * King Stannis (A Mafia of Ice and Fire -Curr's wile character) * 7 of 9 (Star Trek Mafia II) * Species 8742 (Star Trek Mafia II) * Zombie Framm (Halloween Mafia) * Sterling the Cop (Mafia Noir) * Steve Jobs (Glitch Mafia II) * Mathias (Redwall Mafia II: Redwall) * Hulk (UMM 5.1) * Captain America (Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #Plasmid : Backstab #HidZ : Steve Jobs #GMaster479 : Sterling the Cop #Vine : Hulk Day and Night Posts Links: Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 Final Plasmid secret messages End of Game Roster #Shadow7 - HOH - RID Killed N4 by Backstab #Andrew - Darth Maul - RID Killed N2 by Backstab #EDM - Species 8742 - RID Killed N3 by Sterling the Cop #Plasmid - Backstab #IAWY - Kira - RID Killed N4 by Steve Jobs #Aki - John Milton - RID Killed N3 by Backstab #_Aura - Captain America - RID Killed N2 by John Milton #Brainy - Mathias - Lynched D4 #Marquessa - Kurt Cobain - Lynched D2 as Kurt Cobain #HidZ - Steve Jobs #GMaster479 - Sterling the Cop #Hirkala - King Stannis - Left game, Killed N3 by Nana #Fat Tony - Zombie Framm - Lynched D1 #Kitsune - 7 of 9 - Lynched D3 #Vine - Hulk Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8 Category:HybridGames